Memories
by Miri-Trunks
Summary: Basicly, what you know of Yugi and how he won Duelist Kingdom is about to change. THis is my first Fanific. Please R


center Authors Notes I have changed some of the stuff after Duelist Kingdom. More Info laterbr I like the name Anzu, not Tea so I will be using that. Everyone else is the samebr Ryou and Bakura are two different people. Ryou is good. Bakura is evil.br This is my first ever fanfic. Please R&Rbr Rated PG-13 for some of my weirdness. Graphical Violence. Cursing. People making out.brbrbr  
  
  
  
iub"Memories"br/b/i/u iubChapter 1- Broken Heartsbr/i/u/b /center "Wow, you really have grown a lot this last month Yugi." Yami was standing behind Yugi as he got ready for his date with Anzu, "You're nearly as tall as me!"br "I know," Yugi turned around. He was nearly eye to eye with Yami, "Ever since The Duelist Kingdom I have grown up a lot. Then, all of the sudden Anzu wanted to out with me. Life is good." He faced the mirror again and tried to get his tie to work. Yami looked concerned because he knew the real reason she was going out with him. iub center:::: Flash Back:::::/centerbr/i/u/b  
  
"Yami? Can you wait up for a sec?" Anzu stood back before going to get her ticket for the movie. The entire gang was there with the exception of Yugi. He was sick. The only reason Yami was there was Yugi told he would take the puzzle apart if he didn't. br "Sure." Yami stopped walking. "Hey we'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." Yami still didn't feel conferrable around the gang without Yugi by his side. "Um Yami, " Anzu started blushing. " will you go out with me? I have always loved you. You are the one I want, not Yugi."br "But," All Yami could think off was how much Yugi loved her. He always talked about how he was going to go out with her some day. "I'm so sorry I am still trapped by an ancient love." Yami was lying. He loved no one but Yugi. But that was a recent thing.br " I see" Anzu started crying. She never saw the movie.br center iub:::: End Flash Back ::::/centerbr/i/u/b  
  
" I can't wait to see her!" Yugi went running out the door and jumped into his car.br "I hope Yugi never finds out that Anzu is going out with him because he looks like me. One thing that still amazes me is how he keeps me blocked from his mind on how he won the Duelist Kingdom. He acts like he cheated or something. His mind is so complicated now a days." Yami walked to the shop part of the house and unlocked it. They usually had a group of local kids waiting around for the shop to open. He walked behind the counter and found a note on the cash register.br centerYami,/center Give Kaiba this booster pack box when he comes in. He has already paid for it. The rest of the boosters are under the table. You and Yugi may have a pack each. Please sell them for three dollars each.br center Grandpa Mouto/centerbrbr  
  
"Hmmm, Kaiba must want a card really bad if he bought an entire box from Grandpa." Yami set the box on the floor. The doors to the shop and Yami was expecting to see Kaiba walk in. Instead it was a little kid.br * "Hola! Mi nombre es Otto." The kid didn't look Spanish but Yami replied as best as he could.br ** "Lo siento, Yo no hablo en espanol." Yami look for a response from the kid but all he did was smile and point at the new Duel Monster cards. Yami held up three dollar bills then held out his hand. Otto gave him some money and opened the pack he smiled again and said*** " Gracias Senor! Hasta lavista!" He left the shop and and Yami sat down and turned on the T.V in the shop.br centeriub ::::: At the Movie Theater:::/center/i/u/b  
  
"So Anzu what movie would you like to see?" Yugi was so happy they were going out.br "How does Kamikaze II sound?" Anzu didn't really care. All she wanted to do is make out with him. They walked up to the movie ticket movie counter.br "Two for Kamikaze II two please." Yugi got the tickets. They walked in and got candy, some of the little gummy bears that Anzu likes and green hotts because they were on sale.br "Hey Yug!" Only one person they both knew called Yugi that.br "Joey!" Yugi yelled back br "Oh no, there goes the date. What movie are you going to see Joey?" Anzu hoped it wasn't theirs.br "SHHHHHH!" Joey looked around. " I'm sneeking into Boobs and butts."br " Pervert" Anzu sighed, Yugi laughed. She didn't think it was funny.br About a half hour later they were watching the movie. Anzu was waiting for the right time to get all over Yugi. Since there was no one else in that theater they could have done it on the ground. It was just cleaned so it didn't matter. br center iub::::: Game Shop::::: /center/i/u/b "That Kaiba had better get here soon before I have to sell his cards." Almost as if on cue Kaiba walked through the doors in his black trench coat. br "Hey Yami," Kaiba and Yami shook hands. They had become really great friends. Yugi and Kaiba was another story though. "I trust you have my cards."br "Yea. Hold on a sec let me get them." Yami got the cards and looked at Kaiba. "What card is it that your looking for that made you buy an entire box?"br "Can't tell ya. It's a secret!" Kaiba laughed and left the shop.br " Kaiba, none can ever tell what your doing." Yami smiled and turned back to the T.V.br centeriub :::::Theater::::/centerbr/i/u/b Yugi and Anzu were on the ground now. The movie didn't matter to them anymore. They were into each others kisses. Anzu got to her knees and took Yugi's pants off. Yugi took her pants offbr "Oh Anzu, I love you with all my heart." Yugi managed to say between kisses.br "Oh and how I love you Yugi." She replied. They started having sex. She wasn't worried about unsafe sex. She just wanted some. Yugi felt the same. He had been waiting for this for as long as he knew Anzu and for as long as he knew what sex was. br "Harder, Yami, HARDER!" Anzu screamed. Yugi stopped. He went pale.br " You said Yami..." Yugi looked at her for an answer. " I am Yugi, you love Yami.don't you?"Br? " Yugi I'm so sorry."Br "To late Anzu, I got to go, and I never want to see your face again." Yugi stood up, got dressed and left Anzu there nude.br "I lost them both." Anzu stood up and left the theater.br center ----------------------------------------------------------- ------------/center iubcenterNext Chapter: br "Revenge is Tragic"br/centerbr/i/u/b  
  
More Notesbr *=Hi my name is Ottobr **=I'm sorry I don't speak Spanishbr ***=Thanks Mister. See ya later!br PLEASE Respond. 


End file.
